


Too many siblings

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Family Drama, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin), Merlin is a Little Shit, Minor Character Death, Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin, Protective Siblings, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: The Gorlois household, with the three siblings Morgause, Merlin and Morgana. The frustrating part?They've all got different fathers.
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Leon & Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 106
Kudos: 257





	1. The situation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for rowrowrowurboat, liked the idea, twisted it into a multi-chap thing

Arthur was aware of a couple of things about the King’s Ward, Lady Morgana, that led him to believe there was slightly more about her than met the eye. Firstly, and most importantly, was the fact that she had a Mother who could be caring for her. Lady Vivienne lived in Escetir, with her other child, one that hadn't been born to Gorlois, her current husband. Perhaps that was why Morgana was here, to hide her from the shame of the fact that her Mother slept around Albion like a…

‘Arthur!’ Morgana snapped, breaking him from his thoughts. At nineteen-summers, he was reaching adulthood with full-force, now able to command the Knights of Camelot like he had dreamed of doing all his life. Notoriously good with a sword, even if Morgana teased him about her being better than him.

‘What?’ He asked lazily, still trying to recall what had led his thoughts to Morgana’s family.

‘Aren’t you going to say goodbye?’ Oh, that was the reason. Morgana was travelling back to Escetir, to visit her Mother, Father, and her sibling. Siblings. He still was unsure about just how many children Lady Vivienne had, but figured it might be rude to ask.

‘Goodbye.’ He stated without turning, knowing she would be pouting at him with a ridiculous expression, those green eyes that he always found rather unnerving focusing on him. At fifteen-summers, she was quite terrifying, not that he admitted that.

‘Have a good summer, Arthur.’ She sounded disappointed, but he couldn’t find it in him to be concerned by that fact. Instead, he listened to her go, then went in search of his Father.

As suspected, a Guard told him that he was in his Chambers, having summoned Gaius. The Court Physician was probably closer to an advisor than a Healer, when it came to the King, and Arthur wondered how many secrets they kept.

He froze at the door, fingers wrapped around the handle, and pressed his ear closer when he heard hushed whispers from inside the room.

‘… but Gaius, if the boy is the son of…’

‘I think our bigger concern is Lady Morgana, Sire. If she learns that she is not the child of Gorlois, but indeed a child of Pendragon blood…’

‘Then she might claim herself an heir to the throne.’ Uther remarked, and Arthur heard Gaius raise his eyebrow from all the way out here.

‘She might ask that she be recognised as Arthur’s sister.’

Arthur was beginning to wish he’d never thought of Morgana’s family situation at all.

**

Morgana, despite how she loved Camelot, had been waiting an awfully long time to come back and see her home. She’d been a child when Gorlois, her father, had suggested that she go to Camelot. It wasn’t unheard of, for the children of her Mother and Father to be split. For example, her elder sister Morgause, had been taken to be trained by a High Priestess. If Uther ever found that out…

And then there was her brother, a summer older than she was, but they had always been close. Far closer than Morgause was to her.

Merlin was similar to her, with the dark hair and the sharp cheekbones, or had been when she’d last seen him. Even as children, they had less of the baby fat, and more angles than was usually seen. The eyes may have been a different colour, his a vibrant blue compared to her dull green, but they looked more related than Morgana ever did to Morgause.

Her older sibling despised Merlin, because he had Magic, and it was strong as well. He used to light the nursery up with butterflies, or summon orbs in the darkest of storms. His Magic was incredible, and although she had not yet fully grown-up, she hoped that she might have some Magic like her two elder siblings.

She was aware that Merlin was disliked by their father, partly because he wasn’t actually his son. Morgana didn’t dare ask his true parentage, Vivienne had once drunkenly told Morgana that he had been a man in touch with nature, and that was about it. At eleven-summers, Merlin had been sent away from the Gorlois household, and Morgana had cried for days.

She had only been ten-summers, and that was when she’d been shipped off to Camelot. She’d heard many times (her Mother never attempted to hide her disdain) that raising the two of them had been awful, that she much preferred her eldest daughter, Morgause.

Now, as her horse clattered into the courtyard and a stable-boy came rushing forth to take the reins, she could only hope that Merlin was home. Her Mother appeared on the steps to the Castle, much smaller than the one at Camelot, and she looked older. Ill, dark bags under her eyes and a sneer for a smile, but Morgana still walked towards her with the intention of a warm greeting.

Until Merlin appeared, dark hair and bright eyes, still tall and gangly like she remembered. He didn’t wait at the top, came bounding down the stairs to greet her.

‘Brother!’ She laughed as he hugged her, lifting her slightly off the ground as he did so. The height difference had never been a thing before, but she didn’t mind it that much.

‘Gana, I missed you!’ Another hug, while their Mother disappeared inside with little more than a frown.

‘It’s good to be back.’

**

‘The Gorlois household is known for dabbling in Magic!’ Uther protested, and Arthur regretted having this conversation. Letting his Father know that he had heard the conversation had been a bad idea, now Uther had gone the colour of rage and was glaring at him like he regretted ever having a son.

‘But Morgana is…’

‘Not one of us! She is my Ward.’

‘She is your daughter!’ Arthur snapped back, while Gaius pretended to be very interested in the windows of the room. Uther fell back to his chair, a deep groove on his forehead, and Arthur knew that the silent anger was much worse than the cheerfulness.

‘Should she reach eighteen-summers,’ Should, like it was doubted. Arthur made a note to send her a message, telling her to be wary of any red-caped Knights, just in case his father did something… bad.

‘Then I will consider her of the Pendragon household, and welcome her back to Camelot. Without any of her family.’ Magic, that was what he kept talking about, but Arthur had already got his doubts around the hatred. He knew his Mother had died in childbirth, and his nursemaid when he was young slipped up and told him that there had been a Court Sorcerer at the time.

Uther’s hatred only came once Ygraine had died, and Arthur had been secretly talking to Gaius about Magic ever since he was a boy.

‘Thank you, Sire.’ Arthur remarked, bowing, and retreating far from the eyes of his Father.


	2. Three Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years into the future, with Arthur as King, and a bad family for Merlin and Morgana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence in this chapter, my friends. Not graphic

Arthur never thought he’d be in this situation, yet here he was, staring at the throne of Camelot that was now his. Uther had deteriorated over the three years since their discussion, and although Gaius attempted to assist him, it did little to stop the inevitable. Now, as King, Arthur had changed a couple of fundamental pieces of law that made Camelot, well, difficult for him to rule.

The first was the law that only those of noble blood could be Knighted. That was because of his trusted advisors, the Knights of the Round Table, whom not all were born to nobles. Along with those five men, came Guinevere, the sister of one of the Knights and a friend of Arthur, who had been Morgana’s maid, before she’d left for Escetir.

Gaius sat at the table, a familiar face and a person that could advise him on the second issue, Magic. He’d been writing with Morgana frequently, who was very excited to learn that he’d had her recognised as a Pendragon. It had, apparently, caused friction in the household, and the only person she could now trust was her brother, Merlin.

Although Arthur had been hesitant to trust a man he’d never met, especially one who had Magic, but Morgana had sung his praises for three years. Merlin this, Merlin that, honestly Arthur hoped he lived up to expectations.

His sister was coming back to Camelot, now that it was safe for her to do so. She spoke little of her Mother or Father, and not of the older sister that had disowned Morgana and Merlin, and Arthur wanted her to feel safe here. Settled.

‘Do you think Magic has a place in Camelot?’ Arthur asked, not needing to look back to know his Knights had heard the question. They were considering it, musing over the question that had puzzled Arthur for most of his life.

‘Not all Magic can be evil.’ Percival stated, and that reaction, Arthur had been expecting.

‘Magic can be used for good, and is a thing to be understood.’ Lancelot added, ever the diplomat, and Arthur thought about this as well.

‘And to understand something, you have to be exposed to it.’ Elyan supplied. The three of them had views that he had been expecting, they had discussed this many times, and it made sense.

‘Leon?’ Arthur inquired, turning to look at the Knight. Being raised alongside him and Morgana, being two years Arthur’s elder, the Knight knew what Magic meant in Camelot.

‘If I see Magic being used for good, then I think it would have a place in Camelot. I look forward to seeing Lady Morgana again, and meeting her brother.’ If Leon was willing to support it, then Arthur supposed he could do the same. Finally, Arthur looked to Gwaine, expecting a sarcastic response as usual.

He paused, however, at Gwaine’s frown.

‘We should be careful of Magic.’ Was all the man said, before he bowed and walked from the room. The others watched him go, clearly confused, but Arthur dismissed it. Gwaine was an odd fellow, Arthur would speak to him later to check that he was alright.

**

Morgana heard the shouting, hid in her room with the door bolted, prayed that her brother was safe. It had become more and more frequent, especially since Morgana’s parentage was revealed, and she knew that the bruise on her face would not be the last. Usually, Merlin managed to get in the middle of the fight.

Gorlois hated Merlin, that much was clear, and her brother was adamant with the fact that Morgana should flee if a conflict arose. Like now, it had been her fault, she had dared to raise her voice to her Mother. Now, she listened to the arguing, to the sound of something crashing and a shriek.

When the bolt to her door slid open, she knew it had to be Merlin, watched the door open. His lip was split, a nasty cut along his forehead, and he looked pale.

‘Merlin.’ She caught him as he stumbled, slammed the door shut behind him and carried him to their shared room. That had been a thing for two years now, they knew they were safe if they took turns sleeping, while the other kept watch. Just because Magic was allowed, in this Kingdom, did not mean it was a good idea to advertise it. King Cenred would have them chained up like puppets, if he found out.

‘Goddess, are you alright?’ She ripped part of her dress, raised it to the cut on his head. His hand closed over hers, and only then did she realise it was shaking.

‘I’m okay, Gana. We’re okay. But we need to leave, now, before Gorlois comes up.’ Sure enough, the shouting had restarted, Merlin had a point. They’d packed bags days ago, waiting for the moment to tell their parents they were leaving, but evidently that was no longer the plan.

Merlin fetched her cloak, wrapped it around her shoulders and handed her a dagger. The fact that she gripped it tightly, that she knew it might be needed, was the thing that chilled her to the core. He gripped their bags, went to the door and slowly opened it.

The corridor was dark, the sun was setting and the curtains had been drawn by the servants, wary of how light often triggered the headaches of Gorlois, who drunk far too much. Morgana walked quietly, past her sister’s locked room and to the servant’s stairs, Merlin leading the way.

The scream caught her off-guard, the sound of her Mother, and Morgana looked to him in terror.

‘Go! Morgana go!’ She ran, ran as fast as she could and didn’t look back, ran to the stables. Some servants were fleeing, whispers of a man gone mad, and she didn’t dare look behind her until she had a horse tacked up.

Merlin didn’t appear. Time ticked by, Morgana getting more and more worried, until he appeared.

Blood, there was a lot of it. His clothes were drenched, bags gone, and he looked worse than before. She rushed to him, checked him for cuts and injuries, but he batted away her hands.

‘It isn’t mine. Morgana, listen to me, it isn’t mine!’ She froze, realised what he meant, that their Mother wasn’t going to be walking out of the building, and her Magic coiled in despair.

‘Is he…’

‘Drunk. Knocked out, I left him there with the steward, who’s sent word to the King that Gorlois killed…’ The word killed took it out of her, she dropped to the floor and wept, let Merlin’s arms wrap around her and hold her tightly.

‘We need to go, Morgana. Now.’

**

The King was woken, walked in his night-shirt and breeches to the steps of the Castle, where his five Knights were standing, Gwen and Gaius as well, as the horse came clattering in. It was dark, the torches showing two people huddled on one horse, and as the first dismounted, he caught his first sight of his sister.

She had blood on her face. Eyes wide, her hands shaking as she dismounted, caught by the man that was presumably Merlin. No bags, just a cloak wrapped around her shoulders, hood up, and she hid behind the man as soon as they were down.

‘My lord, we seek refuge with you, our Mother…’ A sob tore from Morgana, clutching to her brother and his pained face said that something horrible had happened. Arthur shushed him, came forwards but halted at Morgana’s flinch, looked to the Knights.

‘Keep this between us. Light the fire in the two Chambers prepared,’ Another choked sob, and Merlin promised Morgana he would not leave her side,

‘And a bath drawn. Do either of you need a healer?’ There was a lot of blood on Merlin, he could see that, but he shook his head anyway. A nasty cut on his head, but it was clear that Morgana would not let Merlin leave, nor did he want to.

Together, they managed to get her to the Chambers that used to be hers. Gwen had the bath by the lit fire, the Knights offering to go and collect water, but Merlin was one step ahead.

A single word spoken, and the bath filled with hot, steaming water. The use of Magic so blatantly threw Arthur for a moment, before Gwen was ushering them from the room, leaving the siblings huddled with Gwen and Gaius to tend to them.

**

Gwen could do nothing but watch. The moment she stepped closer, Morgana cowered away, and Merlin soothed her softly.

‘Thank you, milady, but I can manage.’ He stated, nothing but polite to her, and Gwen bowed her head and shuffled away. Gaius was preparing a couple of vials of something, Gwen pretending to assist while watching Morgana clamber from the wrecked clothes.

She stepped into the water, so unsure and lost, while Merlin gathered her dresses and placed them to one side. When he returned, Gwen caught sight of the way Morgana relaxed, let him raise a cup to wash her hair.

The water turned murky, emptied and refilled with nothing more than a flash of gold from the man. Once she was clean, Merlin reached for towels and offered them, averted his eyes as she climbed from the tub and wrapped herself.

‘Morgana, would you let Guinevere assist you?’ He asked, voice low and calming, and the woman looked across to her. The green eyes were the same, the brief smile almost like the Morgana she remembered, but Gwen could see the haunted look. The bruising on her body, that she didn’t dare stare at for too long.

‘Okay.’ She whispered, barely there, and Gwen moved forwards to help her. This was familiar, movements that she knew well, and Merlin looked to the bath.

‘Do you mind if…’ Evidently he was unsure of bathing, when Gwen was in the room. She gestured for him to go ahead, forgetting the fact that he was a man far above her status and deserved to be addressed as such. He didn’t look worried, just stripped off his clothing as Gwen helped Morgana dress into night-clothes.

When she looked back, she had to bite down a gasp. The man had marks across his back, bruising littering his body, and it didn’t take a genius to work out that something terrible had happened to the siblings.

‘Would you take a remedy, to ease the pain, my Lady?’ Gaius inquired, and Morgana rose her head to him, terrified. She looked to her brother, who regarded the physician calmly.

‘What ingredients?’ Gaius listed them, things that she’d never heard of, but Merlin seemed to know what he was talking about.

‘It’s okay, Morgana, just something that might help with the inflammation.’ Merlin stated, while scrubbing the blood from his skin. The words were enough for Morgana to reach out, swallowing down the liquid.

Gwen left the room, returned with night-clothes for the man, who had stepped out and was drying himself. He bowed his head in thanks, dressed quickly and moved to where Morgana was sitting on the bed, knees drawn to her chest, pale face illuminated by firelight.

‘At ease, sister. Sleep, I’ll stay with you.’ Gwen knew she was intruding, bobbed a curtsey as both her and Gaius crept from the room, knowing that Merlin would not sleep while he thought Morgana was at risk.


	3. Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've arrived in Camelot

Morgana kept her head held high as she walked into the formal lunch, knew that the advisors had been whispering about her arrival last night. Arthur had done his best to stop the whispers, but when someone as prolific as she was entered Camelot, they’d notice. If she didn’t show her face, the rumours would spread, and she was supposed to be showing them that Magic was a good thing.

By her side, Merlin walked confidently, the wound on his head healed with Magic that she had attempted this morning. It was an impressive feat, usually she had very little control over healing Magic, but when her brother’s reputation was at risk…

‘Sister!’ Arthur was shocked by her appearance, probably was ready to make excuses for her. She halted, curtseyed smoothly, Merlin dropping to a bow by her side.

‘Brother. Sorry that I arrived under so much secrecy, I was exhausted from the ride.’ A lie to all that had seen it, but the councillors looked appeased, greeted her and Merlin with smiles and fake-words of encouragement. Every time one reached to touch her, she had to hold her breath, still not used to anybody trying to but Merlin.

Eventually, they seemed satisfied by her appearance, made promises that they would speak to her soon and left her alone. Once the room was empty, apart from those that had witnessed last night, she slumped. Merlin caught her with Magic, before moving to hold her up himself.

‘Morgana?’ Arthur was moving closer, and she looked up to her brother, his eyes showing so much concern.

‘Sorry, I…’ She trailed off, not sure what to say, or how to explain. Merlin walked her across to a chair, while the group moved closer.

‘What happened?’ Arthur asked gently, took her hands in his. She tried to explain, opened her mouth, then shut it. Instead, she looked to Merlin, who studied her. Tried to understand how much he wanted to know.

 _‘We can trust him.’_ Morgana offered weakly, and Merlin sighed.

 _‘I suppose, but remember Morgause might come for us.’_ Morgana didn’t even want to think about her elder sister now, she would cause no end of issues when she found out what happened.

‘Is someone going to explain the creepy staring?’ One of the Knights asked, and Morgana was surprised by his confidence. Surprised, and refreshed.

‘We can talk without words.’ Merlin remarked, and the Knight wiggled his eyebrows at her brother.

‘I can talk without words, too.’ Arthur glared, but nobody seemed surprised, and Merlin snorted with laughter. Then focused back on Morgana, looking to Arthur.

‘It was an attack, of sorts.’ Merlin hesitantly began, and Morgana attempted a smile.

‘Against you?’

‘Against our Mother. She’s… dead.’ Blunt, Morgana looked away, and Arthur’s eyes widened.

‘How… I’m so sorry! What happened…’ Arthur was still not used to emotion, that was clear, and Morgana could have laughed.

‘Gorlois killed her.’ Morgana stated coldly, and Merlin sighed. Arthur’s mouth opened, then shut, staring between the siblings.

‘Are you sure?’ Morgana looked across to Merlin, the one that had seen the incident. He swallowed, looked away from her.

‘I’m sure.’ It had to be awful. Despite not loving their Mother, she still birthed them.

‘I can’t imagine…’ Arthur’s words did nothing but invoke her anger, she went to snap at him, realised that the candles in the room were flaring brightly.

‘Gana.’ Merlin warned, eyeing them up with worry. She sighed, placed a hand to her temple and waited for the pain to fade.

‘I’m fine.’ She lied, and nobody argued.

**

Merlin watched his sister soak in the sun, kept a close watch as he turned his attention to the training Knights. Arthur was an alright-King, from what he could tell, interested in keeping Morgana safe. Guinevere was very friendly, and he had already insisted that she refer to him by his name, not his title.

‘Sunbathing?’ It was the Knight, the one called Gwaine, and Merlin stretched out with a smirk.

‘Why wouldn’t I? The sun’s bright, the company’s attractive…’ He teased, and Gwaine chuckled. It was usually Morgana’s thing, confidence and teasing, Merlin was more sassy remarks.

‘Should I be honoured?’ Gwaine remarked, crossing his arms to try and make his chest look bigger. It worked, and Merlin had to admit, the men of Camelot were quite attractive.

‘Who said I was talking about you?’ Merlin looked back across to the Knights. He focused on the curly-haired one, that must be Leon, Morgana had spoken of him quite a lot. A person that might be Morgana’s type, and he decided he’d have to get to know him.

‘Do you know how to wield a sword?’ Gwaine asked, changing the conversation. Merlin shrugged, wondering if a challenge was coming.

‘There’s very little point in it, I can defend myself in other ways.’ Magic, and Gwaine froze. His face narrowed, and he actually looked disturbed.

‘A bad story with Magic?’ Merlin guessed, and Gwaine took a seat by his side. He remained still, patient, and eventually the Knight confided.

‘My step-father hunts those with Magic, often for bounties.’ Intriguingly honest, and Merlin could appreciate such a thing. He turned to the Knight, opened up his palm and let a single flower bloom, cocked his head to the side.

‘Not all Magic is evil.’ Gwaine picked it, before tucking it into the breastplate of his armour. 

**

‘We would like a demonstration.’ The Councillors asked nervously, looking to Morgana, and then to Merlin. Gwaine had his own demonstration earlier, the flower sitting on the desk in his room, he didn’t need any further proof that Magic could create, as well as destroy. But the councillors were scheming, thought that if Magic was powerful, then they could use it to their advantage.

‘What kind?’ Morgana asked, and Gwaine liked her. Strong, considering all that had happened to her. And there was a bond with Merlin that he envied, his own half-sibling was nowhere near as close to him.

‘Can you… can you make the torches brighter?’ That was what they asked? Morgana didn’t even move, the candles burning bright, her eyes golden.

‘Forgive us, we don’t mean to insult your abilities, my Lady, we just have no knowledge on the…’

‘It is not an insult, I’m aware that you know little.’ The insult was well disguised, and he smirked. Merlin looked amused as well, and Gwaine wondered if they were doing that mind-speak again.

‘Creation Magic, making things from nothing, is the most difficult type to master. I am unable to do such a thing.’ Gwaine froze, risked a glance to Merlin, who had made a flower with nothing more than a flash of gold in his eyes. Merlin looked back, winked, and then moved across to stand by his sister’s side.


	4. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunt, some news from Escetir, Morgana's worried

Merlin liked this place. Liked annoying Arthur in the mornings as he walked through the Castle, liked teasing the Knights. Morgana settled back into her position with ease, Gwen as her maid, the two bonding quickly. It was clear that Gwen and Arthur had something going, so Merlin used that as leverage.

They were going Hunting. He’d been Hunting before, when Gorlois had decided to try and pretend that Merlin was his son. As a rule, only males could inherit, so by marrying Vivienne, his inheritance went to Merlin. Everything did, the Castle, the money, the bloodstained walls and the terrified staff. He wasn’t fond of the place, nor the title, if he was honest.

Plus, he had his actual inheritance, from his real father. Balinor, a Dragonlord, and Merlin was keeping that card close to his chest. Morgana had sworn she would not tell, not unless it was a life-or-death situation.

Riding a horse was always a fun situation, but the thought of killing animals did upset him slightly. So, he rode behind them and used his Magic to scare away most of the kills, letting them slaughter a Stag deer and deciding it was time to set up camp for the night.

Morgana wanted him to be friends with the others, so he was trying. It was actually a lot easier than he thought, they were quite happy to welcome him into the group, even if there was a slight rivalry between him and Arthur. Both brothers to the same sister, but not related themselves.

‘You look proud at the fact you killed an animal with a brain a quarter the size of yours.’ Merlin remarked, from where he was picking at the dirt under his nails. The group sniggered, while Arthur pouted like someone had snatched his rattle.

‘Hunting is a sport that all Knights enjoy.’ Ah, he was trying to share the burden of the fact he enjoyed killing animals. Merlin grinned, continued staring at his hands rather than the King who demanded attention.

‘Makes sense, I suppose.’ Arthur was trying to figure out if he should be insulted, before he decided to change tactic.

‘As the newest member of the group, it’s your duty to make the stew.’ Which also meant making the fire, he noted, raising his head to look around.

‘Can I use Magic?’ He focused the question, not to the King, but to the man who was still afraid of what it could be used for.

‘Yes.’ Arthur remarked, too used to being the centre of everything. Merlin wasn’t blaming him, he just found it funny.

‘I wasn’t asking you.’ Merlin chided, then turned his attention back to Gwaine. It had taken trust, for the Knight to admit that he was unsure of Merlin’s Magic, and so the Warlock would repay him by doing this by hand, if he so chose it. Gwaine hesitated, studied him for a moment, before inclining his head.

Merlin didn’t even bother to go and collect firewood. He just focused on the clearing, right into the centre, and made his Magic do the work for him. It obeyed, as it always did, and a fire burst to life, with a stand over the top for cooking.

Pleased, Merlin looked back to Gwaine, found the Knight eyeing it warily.

‘I thought creating things from nothing was difficult.’ Arthur broke the silence, his eyes staring at the fire in awe.

‘For our sister, yes.’ That was all he offered on the matter.

**

Morgana rushed down the steps to greet them, hugged Merlin first, then Arthur. He didn’t look offended, they hadn't been very affectionate back during her last stay, whereas she seemed inseparable from her brother.

‘How was the Hunt?’ She didn’t really like the idea of killing animals, but she also loved the adrenaline that came from the chase. She supposed it was the battle between her Pendragon side, and the side of her Magic.

‘Very eye-opening.’ Arthur replied, meaning Merlin had done some form of Magic that they hadn't anticipated. She turned to speak to her brother, but found him in conversation with the same Knight that had spoken up at the meeting, Gwaine. An interesting man, if her brother was spending time with him.

‘The Council have been waiting for you. Riders from Escetir arrived.’ She knew it would be about what happened three nights ago at her old home, and Arthur’s frown grew.

‘Then we’ll speak to them with a closed audience.’

**

Arthur settled on his throne, gestured for the maid to continue. Three people had come, a Knight, from King Cenred, and two servants from the household of Gorlois.

‘He attacked her. Beat her to the ground with his fists, my Lord.’ Her words were spoken with fear, as if she was recalling the very moment.

‘The story matches that with what Gorlois had said. He is to stand trial, in front of his King, and his Highness had asked for Lady Morgana and Lord Merlin to be present.’ Instantly, he was protective over his sister. Apparently, he was not the only one, Merlin tensing and shaking his head.

‘It is only required that one of us is present. My sister will stay here.’ Morgana was glaring at him, looked ready to argue, but Arthur sent her a look. The Knight inclined his head to Merlin, then looked back to the King.

‘The household staff are alright, I presume?’ He did care, people didn’t deserve to be treated badly just because the nobility were angry.

‘Yes, milord. Merlin was quite quick at helping us to escape.’ No title before his name, Arthur noted. He dismissed them, the Knight leaving quickly, but the servants rushed to Merlin’s side. He hugged both of them, tone too quiet for the King to pick up on.

‘If he goes to Cenred, and Gorlois tells him of Merlin’s Magic…’ Arthur had heard the tales, of sorcerers with collars, unable to break free. Morgana was begging for him to do something, but he couldn’t prevent the trial that had to happen, nor the fact that one child should be present.

‘If he does not return, then we will go and get him. You have my word, sister.’ She beamed, hugged him briefly, before going to join the group at the base of the throne.


	5. Morgause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's got a secret from Morgana, one about his elder sister, Morgause

Merlin held his tongue, bowed low to the King, before rising up and looking to his sister, who stood behind King Cenred. When Merlin had left Camelot, he had believed that it was best if Morgana stayed behind. Now, with Morgause’s eyes focused on him, he regretted his decision to come alone. Morgause had always been an odd sibling, four years older than Merlin.

When they were young, they had actually gotten along pretty well. Morgana had been a slow-developer, so Merlin played with Morgause, and the girl was happy to play with him. Then, she found out she was to be trained as a High Priestess. It began to go wrong from there, judgement and attempting to better herself, even if it meant sacrificing the two of them.

‘Lady Morgause, you must be happy that your brother survived such an ordeal. No doubt he will be generous, with the fortune he had been left.’ Cenred was eyeing her up like a piece of steak, and it was evident that she had been safe at his Court, as long as she kept her attractive looks. He felt bad for her, did not want to believe she would be horrible to them.

‘No doubt at all, Sire.’ She stated, voice emotionless, staring at him as if she was sizing him up, determining how big of a threat he was. Cenred had already passed the sentence, Gorlois would be executed in the morning, and then Merlin would be given his lands and funds. Morgause, once welcomed into the Castle, now had to rely on his hospitality for such a thing.

‘Go! Go, speak and grieve for the loss of your Mother.’ Merlin bowed, dismissed from the King’s presence, and Morgause walked by his side. The moment the doors to the throne room shut, a hand was around his, golden eyes warning him not to fight.

‘Listen to me, little brother. If you watch your tongue, then I won’t tell Cenred just how powerful you are.’ Hissed, dangerous, and Merlin didn’t want to test how powerful she was.

‘We could do this as a family. Camelot would welcome you.’ He offered, and Morgause rolled her eyes.

‘As a family? I am the only true child of Gorlois, and you’ve taken everything I have. Magic is repressed, the Old Religion gone, and you persist on running around like an idiot, rather than liberating our people.’ She was determined, the fire in her eyes almost enough for Merlin to submit. But, if he did such a thing, he’d put Morgana at odds with Arthur. And, as much as he loved Morgause, he loved Morgana just that little bit more.

‘Forgive me, sister, but we’ve found a life in Camelot. I would not risk it, for a battle that we cannot win.’ Disappointment, that was the expression in her eyes, and he wished things could have been different. That he could have supported her.

‘You could have been by my side.’ She whispered, and Merlin’s heart cracked. Morgana may hate Morgause with a passion, but Merlin knew life had not been easy for the eldest daughter. She had been born, knowing she deserved the title of Gorlois’ heir, and had been stripped of it. Watched her family fall apart, and her only gift, Magic, be tortured in the lands around.

‘I am on your side, Morgause. Please, come with me. You’ll always be my sister, and as long as it does not hurt Morgana, I would always help you.’ For a second, he thought he’d got through to her. Could see the warmth in her eyes, that she was almost swayed to his side. But it was gone, buried under the hatred of everything, the belief that her Magic was all that she needed.

‘It will always be her, over me.’ Tears, blinked away and a tight snarl replacing her soft smile.

‘Morgause, please.’

‘Goodbye, brother.’

**

He stood opposite her, the moment the sword was brought down to their father’s head. Heard the thud, and didn’t break eye contact with her. She stood by Cenred’s side, dressed in a finer dress than she could ever have afforded, a cape of blue around her shoulders. A dagger at her belt, daring him to do something. But he did not, and the head was lifted as proof of Gorlois’s death.

‘Lady Morgause will be my honoured guest, at today’s feast!’ A clap from the people in the courtyard, and Merlin pleaded with her one last time, begged her with his gaze to come back. But she did not, turned and followed the King back into the Castle.

Merlin could only watch, as his elder sister broke away from him.

**

The Castle had been cleared, the staff standing in the entrance as he walked through his childhood home, gave instructions to the members of the household. The money was to be locked in the treasury room, guarded by his Magic until the moment he needed it. A steward was in charge of all of those who worked under his roof, and Merlin would make sure they continued to be paid, even though they were no longer living there.

By the time he had done all that he needed to, it was getting late. He decided to stay the night, would return to Camelot in the morning.

Morgause’s room was locked, with her Magic, and he knew the moment he broke it that she would know. Inside, the Chambers were clean, preserved with a spell that she had taught him as a child. Her draws were shut, bed perfectly made, and he moved across to her dressing table and sat down. Her brush, still with hair on it, her jewellery case that belonged to Vivienne.

He looked to the mirror, then back to the desk, and reached for paper and a quill. Wrote a note, sealed it with his Magic, and tucked it against the corner of the frame.

Morgause had taught him how to handle his Magic, had told him that when he grew, he could be something brilliant. He had done the same to Morgana, kept her under his wing. When had he drifted from the elder, moved away from her? Morgause had always told Morgana that she hated Merlin, had acted like they did not get along.

It was to make Morgana feel accepted, he realised. Something that Morgause had never been, Vivienne had cast her aside as soon as Morgause could handle herself. He hated lying to Morgana, knew that when she had been in Camelot, he had been sent to his own Father. But Balinor had died, and Morgause had taken him in on the Isle of the Blessed, under a highly talented sorceress, Nimueh.

‘If she comes to the household, treat her as you would Lady Vivienne. Anything she needs, anything she wants.’ The steward, who had been standing at the doorway for a minute now, bowed his head.

‘Yes, my Lord.’

‘And tell her I miss her.’ He admitted, the man scurrying away. He took one last look around the room, before leaving it and locking the door.

**

Morgause stood by Cenred’s side, biting her tongue to prevent a remark that would have her banished from his sight. She had very little, now that Gorlois was dead, and she was no longer welcome on the Isle of the Blessed. Nimueh, the High Priestess that challenged her, was targeting Camelot. If she left her alone, then it might kill two birds with one stone. Nimueh, gone, and Camelot crippled.

Maybe then, Merlin would return to her side. Would see that Magic is the way forwards, that they could be side by side, as they should be. He was strong, she’d known that since she first saw him, and had tried to keep a distance. If Gorlois had found out, he would ship her baby brother off to Cenred, yet now, she was here willingly. How the tables had turned, she thought, grimacing as a hand crept to her lower back.

Why did he insist on worshipping the ground that Morgana stood on? Her younger sister was nothing special, had power, yes, but she had not been trained. She would never make High Priestess, not if she adamantly stayed by Arthur’s side, in a place where, yes, Magic was being legalised, but would never be accepted.

‘You look ravishing, Lady Morgause.’ Cenred remarked, kissed her knuckles and smiled. She had been raised a Warrior, learnt to hold a sword from the moment she could stand, but for now, her future was balanced on this moment. She could be Queen, if she aimed high enough. Change the foundations of the beliefs of Magic, from the inside.

She only wished Merlin saw that Morgana was a lost cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still hating on Morgause?


	6. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin can't tell the truth to Morgana, but he can to Gwaine

Morgana was glad that Merlin was back, even if he was being slightly quieter than normal. Whatever the reason, she knew he would come around eventually, he just had to have some time to himself. Well, he picked up a couple of jobs to keep himself occupied, like cleaning out the armoury. She only figured it out when she ran into Leon, who told her that there were swords floating in the room.

Her brother was under a pile of chest-plates, when she reached him. Talking to himself in hushed tones, humming along every so often, and she leant against the doorway to watch. Arthur had told her that he had used Magic to build a fire from nothing, so he evidently did not see the King as a threat to his safety. Would he tell the truth, and admit that he was a son of the last Dragonlord? After all, she had heard from Leon’s story-telling that the Great Dragon had been released by someone, a couple of years ago.

‘Having fun?’ He shot up, hit his head on a helmet, then groaned.

‘Not funny, Gana.’

‘You were the one hiding under all that metal.’ She pointed out, wondering whether now was the time to ask about the execution. Then again, when she caught sight of the haunted look in his usually bright eyes, she decided against it. The last thing she wanted was to make the relationship between them tense.

A comfortable silence fell between them, consisting of Merlin cleaning the armour, and Morgana watching him.

‘Do you think that things could have been different?’ She faltered, but Merlin did not turn to look at her, so she was unsure of what he was suggesting.

‘How?’

‘If we’d worked to include Morgause.’ The mention of her sister surprised her, she may hate the woman, but evidently Merlin had some other emotion brewing. Still, without looking into his eyes, it was difficult to get a read on him.

‘Morgause will always be jealous that you’re strong, and will hate the fact that I could rival her for the title of High Priestess.’ Merlin tensed, before relaxing.

‘You’re right. Just wishful thinking.’ Morgana was confused, it had never been a wish of hers, to see Morgause with the two of them. Was this because he was feeling left out, with Arthur being her brother? But Merlin seemed so settled?

‘Are you alright?’ She risked the question, and he turned to face her. His eyes betrayed no emotion, only the general happiness she usually saw in them.

‘Of course.’

**

‘And you think she could change?’ Gwaine asked, the two of them dozing under the sun. The Knight had been pleased with how Merlin had grown closer to him, over the past week since he’d come back from Escetir, the man had seemed to settle in. Had gone with Gaius, on his rounds as a Healer. Merlin had a natural ability, apparently, when it came to knowing how to help people. Plus, Gaius seemed all too happy to have an apprentice.

Then there was Arthur, who had grown used to Merlin’s teasing by his side already. Rarely did you find one, without the other. Gwaine found himself in one of the moments where it was just him and Merlin, discussing the lives they had before this.

So, finding out that his elder sister had been at the execution, and the conversation they had, it was shocking. Gwaine didn’t understand the bond of siblings, had never been close to his half-sister. It almost seemed like he was missing something, he watched the way Arthur and Merlin smiled at Morgana, how Elyan and Gwen got along. It was the kind of thing he had with the other Knights, a close friendship, someone to trust above all others.

‘I see parts of her, that want to be the sister I knew. But she hates Morgana, and Morgana hates her back. There’s no bond there at all.’ Weird, Morgana seemed the type that might like a female companion. Gwen and Morgana were close, yet that was about all the ladies that the two of them knew.

‘What of her Magic? Is it… a risk?’ He hated to be so negative, but it came with his instincts, being slightly wary of things that couldn’t be done naturally. Merlin was always patient, never performed spells unless he asked Gwaine beforehand.

‘To Camelot? I don’t think she’d be that stupid. She just… wants to be recognised, for what she is. A hundred years ago, people would have fallen at her feet for her power.’ He had to admit, he could see where the girl was coming from. To have so much power, only for people to try and abuse it? How had Merlin turned out so kind and trusting, when Morgause sounded so… dangerous.

‘Whatever happens, you know I’ve got your back.’ Gwaine remarked, wanting to add something flirty, but restraining. Merlin, under the sass and quick-wit, was actually quite shy, Gwaine had realised. He wanted to do this right.

‘And I’ve got yours.’ Merlin assured, staring up at the clouds with a hopeful expression.

**

Merlin trekked through the woods, needing some time to think. He liked Camelot, and he was beginning to understand what the all the Druids and other Magical-creatures had meant, when they called him Emrys. One side of the coin, that was what he was supposed to be, leading them towards the Once and Future King. But was that really Arthur?

No, he knew it was. The King had a heart of gold, under his royal manner and prattish attitude. Legalising Magic was just one piece of the story, showing that Arthur was indeed the man that Merlin was supposed to protect.

It wasn’t like he’d never considered Camelot’s royalty before. When Nimueh and Morgause had told him of the Great Dragon, for example, Merlin had been in close proximity with the King and, at the time, Prince Arthur. If Morgana knew about such a prophecy, she had never said anything, probably had no idea about the whispers about her own legacy.

Morgause was the reason that all of this had shifted, had stopped Morgana from ever becoming the High Priestess that would have been powerful enough to rival him.

He froze, tilted his head as he heard a squawk from above. A bird, with a band around its ankle. He studied it, realised it to be, ironically, a merlin.

‘Come here, little buddy.’ A little Magic, to encourage the bird, and it hopped down. He winced as the talons dug in, snatched the note that he found tucked into the band. The bird left before he even had the chance to reply, and he figured that the creature had to be altered from Magic, to fly so well when it was quite dark.

Unravelling the note, the Warlock froze.

_Brother,_

_I send word of the druid boy they call Mordred, who has come into the possession of Cenred. Not that I care for prophecies, but should you choose to do something, then at least be aware that he is surrounded by Guards._

_An Iron collar, to keep him from escaping._

_I care not what you do with this information._

_Until the next time,_

_M._

Merlin could barely keep the grin from his lips, Morgause had sent him this as evidence that she did, indeed, think the prophecy may be true. And that she cared enough to warn him of the Guards.

No doubt Gwaine would follow him on this terribly dangerous mission.


	7. Sneaking in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's got to worry about Mordred, and Arthur's bored of political meetings

‘This has got to be the most stupid thing I’ve ever done.’ Gwaine whispered, and Merlin tried to hold back his laughter. They had been attempting to sneak into Cenred’s dungeons, which, as it turned out, was a lot harder than it first appeared. With a lot of Magic, and Gwaine flirting with one of the Guards, they had managed to make it to the east Wing of the Castle.

‘That fills me with confidence.’ Merlin shot back, moving with him as they rounded yet another corridor. His Magic was guiding him, taking him in the direction of the Druid boy. Unfortunately, the need to find Mordred blinded him, and they stumbled straight into two Guards.

Gwaine reacted quicker than he did, slamming the first back into a wall, while Merlin yelped as the second lunged for him. His Magic brought up a defence, knocking both men unconscious, and Gwaine dropped the body.

‘You’re insane.’ Wiped blood from the back of his mouth, gave Merlin a grin that was probably fuelled by adrenaline.

‘I love it.’ An idiot, but Merlin appreciated the sentiment, rolled his Magic outwards and tested to see if any more Guards were heading in this direction.

Instead, he hit someone else’s Magic. Morgause, he realised, was somewhere in the Castle.

 _‘You’re not being discreet at all, brother. Cenred’s coming.’_ He swore, broke into a jog, trusting Gwaine to follow him. The cell was reached, and in the back, he caught sight of the same blue eyes that would one day face Arthur, cut him down. A quick spell to break open the door, and he gestured to the iron.

‘Can you break it?’

_‘Please, Morgause, I just need a little while longer.’_

The Knight gripped the chains, then reached for his sword, brought it down harshly. Mordred winced, stared at Merlin with the recognition that he had feared. They needed to get the kid out of here, and quickly.

_‘You’re lucky. Most people are drunk, taking too long to organise a defence.’_

The boy was free, and Merlin offered out his hand, letting Magic reach to the tips of it.

‘Mordred, we’re here to break you out.’ Gwaine was already retreating, and all he could do was hope the boy would follow.

**

Morgause walked by the King’s side, watched him try and organise the scouts.

‘Someone’s snatched the Druid.’ He grumbled, while the High Priestess was silently thankful Merlin had escaped. After all, if her brother was caught, it would ruin the evening entirely.

‘Don’t worry so much, Sire. There’ll be other Druids.’ She soothed, ran a hand along his arm. The King frowned, moved away from the touch, and Morgause bit her lip. Now was not the time to lose his favour.

‘Not one like him. He had power.’ Not enough power, otherwise Morgause would have dispatched of the boy herself. There were already too many powerful people on the board, the last thing she needed was another to challenge her.

‘He’s a boy.’ She reminded him, watched as he turned back to her. His frown disappeared, hands reached out and took her hips, until there was no space between them.

‘You’re right. I have you, my pretty little Sorceress. My Queen-to-be.’ Morgause smiled, ignored the bile that twisted at the words that should have been compliments.

 _‘Thank you, sister. I owe you.’_ He was too far out, almost gone, and Morgause wished, just for the smallest of moments, that she had the chance to go to him.

But it was foolish. She had a crown to seize, and a husband to kill.

**

‘He’s going to kill Arthur?’ Gwaine asked, gesturing to where the boy was wrapped in blankets. Merlin looked away from the fire, back towards the sleeping Druid.

‘Eventually.’ Merlin admitted, a secret that he had kept for so long, that it felt odd to tell it aloud. Gwaine moved closer to him, and the Warlock revelled in just how much he trusted the Knight of Camelot.

‘What do we do?’ We, Merlin thought. He wasn’t alone any more, had told others the secret. And Gwaine took it well, promised that he would keep the truth from his own King.

‘We take him to his own kind. And, when the time comes, I’ll deal with it.’ He wasn’t sure what that meant, yet, or whether he should be harming a druid for a King he had only just met. But he liked Arthur, and his sister would be devastated if she lost him.

**

Morgana walked arm in arm with Leon, the sun shining brighter than she could ever remember it back in Escetir. Amazing, how quickly life changed, now that she was somewhere safe. Her Magic was burning under her skin, happy to be safe, enjoying the way that the Knight smiled warmly at her.

‘It is a brilliant day, is it not?’ Leon asked, and she chuckled.

‘We’ve been walking for ages and now you start the small-talk?’ He laughed, and Morgana grinned back. Arthur was heading in their direction, smiled when he spotted both of them.

‘I don’t suppose you’ve seen Sir Gwaine, have you?’ Morgana paused, actually concerned for a moment, and dropped Leon’s arm.

‘Has he been missing all morning? Merlin’s been gone, as well. I haven’t seen him since yesterday.’ She hadn't been that worried, Merlin had a habit of disappearing back in Escetir, he’d go walking for ages, would return with a closed-off look and no inclination to explain where he had gone. She presumed it to be something to do with his bloodline.

‘The same with Gwaine. Have they gone off together?’ Together, together? Merlin had never shown any interest in such a thing, but that didn’t necessarily mean he wasn’t interested in Gwaine.

‘I…’ They all halted, turned at the sound of cheerful humming. Merlin, walking around the corner and pausing upon finding them all gathered.

‘Something wrong?’

Strange, she could have sworn he had someone else’s Magic laced over his own. But that was impossible, there were very few Magic-users in Camelot, and Merlin wouldn’t keep secrets from her.

Would he?

**

Arthur was bored, too many meetings, not enough time in the day to take a break between them. It was important, he understood that legalising Magic was something they had to do, that he wanted done in his Kingdom. But there was so much that was unknown, and how could he change the prejudice against an entire race?

He looked to Morgana, to where she was standing with Leon, the two laughing about something. It was his aim, to make a place where she felt safe, where her Magic was accepted. But would that ever happen, with the way people naturally didn’t trust that which couldn’t be explained naturally?

Merlin came walking in, strangely ignored his sister, and came wandering across to him. A grin on his face, like he found Arthur’s boredom amusing.

‘What are you so cheerful about?’ He snapped, the sorcerer rolling his eyes and looking to the stacks of papers that Arthur had to go through.

‘You’re legalising Magic. Why wouldn’t I be cheerful?’ Ah, it wasn’t just Morgana that would benefit from this. Arthur wondered if it was wise to ask for Merlin’s advice, to see if he could help Arthur with the baffling extent of the unnatural in his Kingdom.

‘It’s going to take a while, you know. For it to be fully allowed.’ Something flashed across his face, like he was regretting it, but he quickly smiled.

‘I can help?’


	8. Baby Druid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nimueh's arrived, Merlin's annoyed, and Gwaine likes Mordred

Merlin couldn’t breathe. It was like his chest had closed up, everything balancing on this moment, where he kept the gaze as she bobbed a curtsey to the King.

‘My name is Nimueh, my Lord. I heard of your attempt to legalise Magic and came to offer guidance.’ She was dressed in a gown of blue, hair in ringlets around her shoulders, and Merlin could feel the power radiating from her. Shining, just as her eyes did as they slipped away from Merlin, and back to the King. The King, who was naïve and willing to trust her.

‘I would be honoured, I have to admit, I know little on the subject apart from what my sister and her brother teach.’ Morgana had never met Nimueh, but if she thought the woman would be on her side, she was mistaken. Merlin felt his panic growing, as she looked back to him. Once upon a time, she’d told him that they could do so much together, if they joined forces.

Now, she was a threat. Undeniably, yet Merlin still bowed as she walked towards him. To anger the High Priestess… it would be like angering Morgause. A very bad decision.

‘My Lady.’ He murmured, remembered being a mere twelve years of age, standing on the Isle of the Blessed by her side, watching as she summoned Magic with an ease that only he had been able to achieve. Power, that was what she was, as her smirk grew and her eyes twinkled with the challenge.

‘My Lord. You’ve grown, since I saw you last.’ And she hadn't, proof enough that she was not to be trusted. Nimueh rose, turned her attention away from him, and Merlin slipped away.

**

‘But what can I do? Arthur wants to trust her.’ Merlin pointed out, while Gaius moved around the room preparing potions. He was supposed to be helping, but instead ended up venting to the physician about Nimueh, who Gaius remembered from her time as Court Sorcerer.

‘Keep an eye on her movements. She cannot be here to be friendly.’ No, Merlin had figured that bit out already. Even Morgause wouldn’t trust Nimueh, not anymore, which led his thoughts away from the almost-immortal woman, to his sister.

Did she know, that Nimueh had arrived in Camelot and had to be plotting. Did she encourage it? Did she want Camelot to fall?

‘Arthur’s a prat. Maybe if he gets killed by Magic, he’ll realise not all of it can be good.’ Gaius rose an eyebrow, proof that Merlin was being an idiot again, and the Warlock sighed. Jumped from the bench and grabbed the vials he was supposed to be delivering.

‘I’ll think of something.’

**

Morgana watched as Nimueh walked into the room, almost regal in the way she held herself, curtseying to the King before looking around the room. The five Knights stood behind Arthur, Gwen was here as well, and Morgana shut the door with a flick of Magic. She didn’t know why she was trying to show off, maybe because the woman held a title that she wanted. That she was worthy of, just by her birth-right.

‘Daughter of Lady Vivienne.’ Nimueh remarked, studying her, and Morgana straightened her back. This woman was like her, she reminded herself.

‘Morgana. A pleasure to meet you, High Priestess.’ Morgana watched as Nimueh raised an eyebrow at her, lips quirking into a smirk, and not a friendly one.

‘Rumours of your Magic do you no justice, Lady Morgana.’ Was that supposed to be a compliment? And what had she meant earlier, when she stated that Merlin looked older? Had he met her before?

‘High Priestess? That’s what you are, right?’ Arthur asked, looking to her. Morgana nodded, and Nimueh’s chuckle filled the room.

‘It appears there are now three of us, then.’ Morgause, being the other.

**

Gwaine didn’t trust Nimueh, not one bit. She looked evil, watched Arthur like a cat watched a mouse, waiting for him to get close enough so that she could pounce. He expressed all of this aloud, sitting by Merlin’s side, while they sat in the Druid Camp and watched Mordred run around chasing butterflies. He was quite a cute child, Gwaine concluded, and even if he was supposed to kill the Princess, Gwaine was fond of him.

Mordred, as if sensing his thoughts, looked across to him and smiled. Curious, yet shy, and Gwaine smiled right back at him. He’d never really been a fan of children, but the Druid-boy was different. Sweet, charming in a way, even if his bright eyes were slightly unnerving at times.

‘I can’t do anything. Not unless she attacks.’ Merlin grumbled, a miserable look on his face, until the Druid looked across and he quickly turned it into a smile. It was funny, a boy that was barely a man trying to help raise a child. But he was doing a good job of it, teaching him how to control his Magic, while also making sure the boy was dressed and fed. Gwaine knew that most of Merlin’s money went back to the Castle in Escetir, and that the rest was now going to the boy.

‘Why? Because she’s a High Priestess?’ So was Morgana, and she seemed barely able to compete against Merlin’s strength.

‘Not like Morgana. Nimueh’s… dangerous. Far stronger and more-practiced than I am.’ Oh, so not good news. Gwaine knew there was a reason that he was supposed to be hating sorcerers, or at least the ones Merlin told him they didn’t like.

‘Would cold-iron work?’ He didn’t want to hurt Nimueh, not unless she was going to hurt them. Sure enough, Merlin winced at the thought, but shook his head.

‘She’d sense it, wouldn’t let you get close. You’re more likely to be killed, than managing to subdue her.’ Gwaine settled back, watched as Mordred climbed up onto Merlin’s lap and tucked his head under the Warlock’s chin. It was hard to think of Magic as dangerous, when the boy smiles so brightly and his determination to chase butterflies had him running in circles.

‘Brilliant.’ Gwaine muttered, and Merlin hummed in agreement.

**

‘Emrys.’ He halted, turned to find Nimueh walking towards him. He watched her, held still as she approached.

‘Nimueh.’ No titles now, not when they were this close.

‘I did not think there would come a day when you stood with the Pendragons.’ She had to know that he’d claimed Arthur to be the King from the prophecy, yet her hatred of Uther was driving her to overlook the fact that Arthur was supposed to be incredible. The King to unite Albion.

‘I did not think you’d ever betray Morgause, yet here we are.’ She hadn't liked how strong Morgause had grown, how she could access so much of the old religion.

‘With you betraying your older sister, yes.’ Nimueh added, and Merlin hid his shame by glaring up at her, daring her to attack. She was far too smart to rise to the challenge, merely offered a smile and continued to walk.

‘We could have been incredible, Emrys.’ And he still would be, just without the High Priestess bothering him.


	9. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's not having a great time, if I'm honest

Merlin considered the lies he was keeping from his sister, then thought about what would happen if he told her. If she found out that she was supposed to be the reason for Arthur’s demise… no, that secret was better kept. But what if he told her of Morgause? She would want to hunt her down, to stop her from gaining any more power. There would be no sympathy, and Merlin didn’t think he could stand to see his sisters pit against each other.

He could not tell her what Morgause was doing, nor about the prophecy. That left him with his secret about Nimueh, how he knew her far better than everyone thought. His distrust might lead to Arthur being unforgiving of Magic, and that was an awful possibility. He sunk back onto the grass, looked at everything he knew, and then decided this was all very complicated.

How to keep Arthur safe, while keeping Morgana unaware of her future. She thought that destiny was a pretty solid thing, and he didn’t want it to turn out true. They worked so well as siblings, he could see that, and Arthur was doing an alright job of trying to legalise Magic. Gwaine had pointed out that he should speak to Arthur, explain about how Nimueh probably wasn’t a good choice of people to work with, but that might risk her anger. If she was here to be friendly, by some miracle, then he didn’t want to provoke her.

With the decision made, he lay back on the ground, tapped into the Magic that ran through the earth. It responded, quite happy to reach up for him, and he focused on the tether he had to Morgause.

 _‘Sister.’_ He waited, and finally felt her respond, a stir of Magic that he let test the bond.

_‘Merlin.’_

_‘Nimueh is in Camelot.’_ She already knew, he could tell by the lack of shock. Maybe Morgause was hoping that he’d get rid of her, so she could be the undisputed High Priestess, with nobody to challenge her power.

 _‘Are you at risk?’_ Her care may be minimal, but it was still nice to have it.

 _‘She shows no mal-intentions, at this moment.’_ But she would, they both knew that, and Morgause’s Magic withdrew slightly.

 _‘I’m to be married, a week tomorrow.’_ He felt his heart seize, skip a beat, then fall back into a steady rhythm.

 _‘Queen of Escetir.’_ He sent back, testing the title, and realised that she had to have a plan to get rid of him. There would be no way that she’d stay as his wife.

 _‘This is for Magic._ ’ She stated, anger lacing the message, and Merlin sighed.

 _‘Is the excuse equal to the action?_ ’ The bond severed, and Merlin was left to sit back and shut his eyes.

**

Gwaine could taste blood. It was metallic, he hated the taste, wished to gag and spit out the vile liquid. Nimueh stood, looking more confident now that they were disarmed, held herself regally as she looked to where Arthur was pinned to the throne. His sword was long-gone, as were the other Knights’ swords, flung across the room the moment the spell hit. Morgana was on her knees, eyes golden, but her spell couldn’t pierce the woman in the middle.

He was close to Gwen, who was pinned back against the wall, curled in on herself slightly to stop further injury. He knew that the Princess would want him to keep her safe, plus, she was quite a good friend. Unable to move, he couldn’t even speak, stuck watching as Nimueh peered at Morgana.

‘A High Priestess, you are not. Your sister may be worthy of the title, but you aren’t there yet, little one.’ Sneered, and Morgana’s eyes fell back to green, perfectly still. Arthur looked furious, also a little terrified, as anyone would be with a dangerous sorceress pinning them down.

‘I’d have preferred to kill Uther, but I can settle for his son.’ She conceded, moving across in his direction. Gwaine was begging, hoping that Merlin could hear his pleading, that the Warlock would appear.

‘Making you cost me my livelihood, young King. I don’t quite believe prophecies, you see. Once and Future King, you’re nothing more than a boy.’ Gwaine knew the prophecy, had listened to Merlin talking about it, about the burden he was carrying. He forced words past his lips, even if it hurt.

‘If Emrys declared it, you should listen.’ She snapped up, looked across to him with a weird expression, left the Princess and moved across.

‘A Knight of Camelot, protecting his King. How noble.’ It was an insult, mocking him, and he pulled his lips into a sneer.

‘To protect the good people. And I believe Emrys.’ He did, ish, even if the Princess could be a prat sometimes. Nimueh crouched down, tilted his cheek and kept a very sharp-looking nail digging into his cheek.

‘He trusts you? A mere Knight? That boy is nothing but a coward, running from the burden of THAT King.’ She gestured to Arthur, who looked very confused, and Gwaine was ready to be killed. She looked murderous, eyes beginning to glow golden, and he decided that it was quite ironic to be killed by Magic.

‘Leave him alone, Nimueh.’ The hand was gone, Gwaine gasping in air and catching sight of Merlin, standing in the doorway, looking… tired. Exhausted, almost.

‘Emrys, welcome to the party.’

**

He decided this was the worst party he’d ever been to. Gwaine looked awful, not that anybody looked particularly happy to be in this situation, Arthur’s eyes finding is almost instantly. That was his King, he was supposed to be protecting him, and yet the man was pinned to a throne.

‘I can’t let you kill Arthur.’ Even if the man was a bit of a prat. Nimueh cocked her head, studying him curiously, and he knew that she could see straight through any pretence he put up.

‘You look tired. It can’t be easy, hiding so many secrets.’ Well, it looked like he was going to have a very awkward conversation with these people later. Merlin shrugged, looked down to Arthur’s sword, wondered if the King was ready for Excalibur. It might help, if evil Sorcerers were going to try and kill him.

‘You’re playing right into Morgause’s hand, you know.’ Merlin offered, watched Nimueh’s eyes flash with anger.

‘That Witch is none of my concern, her power is nothing compared to mine.’ Merlin had to agree, Morgause may be powerful, but Nimueh was… something else. The Sorceress left her position in the centre of the room, moving in his direction, no real threat to him at the moment. She halted in front, reached out to hold her hand out.

‘You know I can heal you, help you with the awful burden of your destiny. The boy, Mordred, right? We can raise him together, and I’ll even let you keep your pet Knight.’ Did she think he was that stupid? The moment he accepted her offer, she’d kill everybody else.

‘I’m alright, thanks. You’re not really Mother-potential.’ He joked, and her eyes flashed dangerously.

‘Watch your tone, boy. Do you really want to challenge me?’ Did he? Apparently, that was his only option, and he sent a quick prayer to whoever was listening that this didn’t go badly.

‘I think I’m going to have to, if you’re threatening Arthur.’ Merlin lunged, managed to get hold of her sleeve, and pulled as much energy as he could.

The world around them spun, energy spitting out as he dragged them from the throne room and far enough away from Camelot, that if something went wrong, they wouldn’t bring down the Castle.

Grass beneath his feet, Merlin bounced and stumbled away from the Witch, who was straightening her dress.

‘Impressive. Takes energy, to teleport like that.’ Energy he could have spent killing her, but now he’d have to be smart. Nimueh’s hands were engulfed in fire, and he watched her smirk form.

‘Time to run, Emrys.’


	10. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's burned, and Morgause is ready to be Queen

Merlin hated fire. It was a thing, when having Magic, that a fear of fire came with it. He didn’t want to burn at the Pyre, nor did he want to burn because Nimueh kept trying to throw fireballs at him. His shirt was on fire, his skin screaming in agony, but his Magic had recuperated enough to tell him that he could fight back.

The smoke had attracted the warning bell of Camelot, Merlin had no doubt that the Knights would be coming soon. That Morgana would be very angry, if he survived this fight. Nimueh was stalking across the charred ground, twisting yet another fireball into her hands, and Merlin rolled onto his back, stared up at her.

‘We could have been quite the team, Emrys.’ Her eyes danced with Magic, a sneer on her lips, and Merlin let his power rush forth. It was incredible, the way it had been holding back until she had let her guard down. Lightning rushed from the sky, Nimueh’s scream echoing out as the Old Religion took her life, for attempting to take his.

He laughed as the rain started, slumped back onto the grass and watched his shirt steam where the burn was forming. Nimueh was dead, if the ugly black mass was anything to go by, and Arthur was safe.

Merlin had made his first public step, in protecting Arthur. The news would spread quickly, that Emrys had chosen his King, and he knew word would reach Morgause quickly. Probably even before she was married.

Maybe she’d come back.

**

Morgana ran, ran as fast as her legs would allow, aware that her brother was in quick pursuit. The ground was steaming, even if the rain was lashing down around them, and she’d seen the streak of lightning that lit the sky.

Merlin. The old jacket was what she caught sight of, the damned thing he refused to get rid of, because it was a gift from his father. Now, she spotted it amongst the blackened ground, ran across and dived down beside him. Merlin’s eyes were filled with tears, but he was laughing, choking back the sounds. Insane, shock, her hands shaking as she ran them to his shoulders.

The smell of burning flesh was awful, she caught a sob, held it back as she eyed the shirt that was stuck into his skin. Arthur was by her side, shouting instructions to his Knights to ride back and have Gaius ready for them, before hands snatched his.

‘Morgana! We need to get him back!’ She rocked away, Arthur scooping Merlin up like he weighed nothing. She watched as he mounted the horse, Morgana doing the same and they rode back in the direction of Camelot.

**

‘Is he alright?’ Gwaine asked, holding down Merlin’s shoulders as Gaius cut away the fabric. Gwen was in the room, fetching water and rags to try and clean him, while the Knight felt guilty.

He’d told Merlin he should have some faith in the sorceress. Now, he was holding the man down as he arched up and screamed, the skin an awful mess of red and black.

‘He’ll be fine, if we can get the burn contained.’

Gwaine had no choice but to stay, not that he’d ever leave Merlin’s side. The sorcerer didn’t fall unconscious, stayed awake for every prod and cut and stab, and Gwaine didn’t want to think about what that could mean. His pain tolerance had to be extreme, if he was able to watch his chest being operated on while managing not to throw up.

When his lips moved, Gwaine realised he was trying to speak. He told Gaius to wait, bent down to try and hear the words.

‘M-morgause?’ Oh, his heart split, understanding that Merlin was hoping his sister had come for him. He shook his head, hating the way the pain looked so much worse, the moment he found out she wasn’t here.

He fell unconscious after that.

**

Morgause was being dressed, the moment that the servant came with news. She hurried into the room, curtseyed low, and the High Priestess turned to the girl. Maia, that was her name, the girl was her new maid ever since last week, when she’d told Merlin she was becoming Queen.

Today. She was to be married, coronated, to have a crown upon her head. There was no heir to the throne, not until she had children, and she had no intention of doing such a thing. Spreading rumours that Cenred’s health was failing, that he had tried to seduce her only for him to get short of breath and unable to continue, it was all part of the plan to make it look less suspicious when she killed him.

Because she would. The moment the honeymoon period had ended, a tragic accident would occur, and Morgause would be Queen of Escetir.

‘My Lady, word from Camelot.’ She gestured for the girl to speak, to hurry up with it as well, because Morgause was needed in the throne room.

‘The Sorceress Nimueh is dead, and Arthur has pronounced that Lord Merlin is the official Court Sorcerer of Camelot.’ It was like she had been stabbed. She doubled over, clutched at her stomach as the pain took over.

Her brother had killed Nimueh. Relief washed over her, before she realised that he had done something she had not thought possible. Court Sorcerer.

‘Is the Sorcerer injured?’ He’d have called for her, if he was, wouldn’t he? No, she had to remind herself that she did not care for him, he had chosen Morgana over her. He was trying to get Arthur to change his mind on Magic, when hundreds of their kind had been slaughtered because of the Pendragons.

‘Yes, milady. Reports state that he was badly burnt, that he’s under the care of Lady Morgana’s Magic.’ Morgause laughed, a cold and bitter sound, even to her own ears. Morgana couldn’t heal that kind of a wound, not from a High Priestess with power like Nimueh’s.

She could heal him. It would only be a day’s travel, she could reach Merlin and heal him, like she would have done, had today not been her wedding day.

Some part of her thought he’d come, to see her married to the King. Funny, because she suspected that some part of him, thought she would travel to Camelot to heal him.

It was a shame they were both so stubborn.

**

Merlin winced, the bandages around his chest itching against the skin, but at least he could walk now. He usually opted for avoiding the sympathetic stares of the others, didn’t need them to thank him for what he had done. It was partly his fault, he figured. Nimueh had been his problem, he had known that she would eventually come for Arthur, yet he hadn't done anything about it.

Now, he crept out into the forest, to the hut that he used to hide some of the secrets he kept. Aithusa wasn’t present at that moment, probably out flying with Kilgharrah somewhere, but the sword was where he kept it, preserved in the barrel of water that connected it to the Lady of the Lake. She was a nice person, her name was Freya, a girl that he had found bleeding out and had attempted to help, for she was a Druid in nature.

It was time for Excalibur to be placed into the rock, so that Arthur would have his sword. It was only right, if the magical creatures were going to come for him, the King needed to be protected.

It was a difficult journey, considering his chest was still aching and he had a feeling that he was going to pass out, if he wasn’t careful. For a moment, he thought about his sister, today was the day she would be getting married.

He should be there, by her side, to tell her that she didn’t need to do this. That she could come back to the Castle, live a life where people would accept her, without the fear of her Magic.

For a moment, he wanted to go to her. But then he thought better of it, turned back to go and find Morgana. She needed training, as Nimueh pointed out, to become the next High Priestess.

Merlin could only hope that Morgause would see sense.


	11. Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Merlin going to do?

Morgause held her head high, looked at her reflection in the mirror. The crown sat upon her head, the weight of it more than she had ever anticipated. She thought that becoming Queen would be a solution to all her issues, but instead she found herself wishing that she’d taken Merlin’s advice. Her maid left, and Morgause left the crown on the desk, grabbed her cloak and left the Castle.

Nobody stopped her, they didn’t dare, and she reached the stables with ease. Mounting her horse, she took the quickest route out of the Castle, out into the woodland. If Magic was to be brought back to Albion, then surely being Queen would help? She could change the laws of the Kingdom, could make people see that Magic was good.

‘Is this a coincidence?’ Morgause tilted her head, to where Merlin was standing. She couldn’t have been riding for that long, but somehow, she unconsciously headed towards the location where Merlin kept Aithusa hidden. Dismounting her horse, she tied the reins to a tree, looked back to the Warlock.

‘It appears so.’ She shot back, studying her younger brother. He looked slightly pale, and she could see the hint of a bandage under his shirt. Still injured then.

‘I’ve come for the sword.’ Merlin admitted, Excalibur in his grip, and Morgause studied it. Evidently, her brother thought that Arthur was ready to become the King that would unite Albion.

‘I came for some air.’

‘Being Queen not all you thought it would be?’ Merlin teased, taking a step closer to her. Morgause did the same, reaching out to brush her fingers across the bandage. He didn’t stop her, and she sent Magic to the wound.

‘Brother to the Queen of Escetir.’ He joked, and Morgause chuckled. He always knew how to make her laugh, how to cheer her up.

‘Sister to the greatest Warlock to ever live.’ She shot back, watching his face relax as her Magic healed the wound. His arms reached out, began to wrap around her, asking for a hug. She responded by pulling him in, the two of them embracing for the smallest of moments.

‘Please come back with me.’ He pleased, the sword forgotten on the floor in favour of the two of them. Morgause could feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, but couldn’t look at him. Not when he’d be able to see how sad she was. How she regretted everything that had happened between them.

‘I can’t… Magic has to be free, Merlin. For both of us.’ Merlin was pulling back, and she knew she’d broken the moment. That Merlin was done.

‘Then I wish you the best of luck.’ And with that, Merlin was picking up his sword and walking away from her.

She had a Crown to put back on.

**

Percival gestured for Arthur to attempt to pull the sword out, after all five of them had tried to do so. The King looked unsure, and Merlin had to hide his smile. The Knights had tried to pull the sword from the stone, just to show Arthur that they genuinely couldn’t.

‘Could you get it?’ Arthur asked, looking to Merlin with worry. He didn’t think he was strong enough, and Merlin would have to be gentle, to reassure Arthur he was more than ready for this moment.

‘Not without a lot of Magic.’ Merlin conceded, and Arthur reached for the sword. This was the moment that he had been waiting for, the moment that Arthur became the King.

It was rather anti-climatic. Rather than celebrating Arthur, like the Knights were doing, he found himself thinking back to his moment with Morgause in the forest. With Nimueh dead, it was Morgause that could now command the elements to her will, that had control over the sorcerers of the land.

**

Morgana finished her lesson on Magic, turned to find Merlin already speaking with Gwaine. She didn’t know what was happening to her brother, why his eyes looked so haunted, why he seemed so tired. She had tried to assist him, tried to tell him that whatever the problem was, she could help.

But Merlin trusted Gwaine more. The two of them were huddled close, speaking in hushed tones, and Morgana felt rejected.

No, not rejected. Merlin was spending time with her, teaching her how to become a High Priestess. She should be happy, but all she could think of was the fact that Nimueh, Merlin and Morgause had been meeting up without her. Good, she wanted no part of Morgause’s plans, she had abandoned them to Gorlois’s temper, had let Merlin be beaten.

**

Gwaine let Merlin curl up on his chest, wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him closer. The Warlock was stressed out, he could tell that, but had no idea how to make him feel better. From everything Gwaine had heard, Morgause actually needed their help. To become Queen, planning on killing Cenred? Merlin sighed, looked up to him, and Gwaine could do nothing but cup his cheek.

‘We’ll sort this out.’ He promised, had never thought that he’d ever find somebody that he was willing to lay his life down for. Not even the Princess, he didn’t have that that much loyalty to anyone but Merlin. To a Warlock, for Gods sake.

‘I either teach Morgana to become a High Priestess, and have Morgause fight her for the title, or abandon my baby sister. How can anybody choose between their siblings?’ Gwaine was momentarily distracted by Merlin’s eyes, they were always so expressive, before he focused back on his question.

‘You have to follow your heart.’ Merlin sighed, propped himself up on Gwaine’s chest.

‘And if my heart can’t decide?’ Gwaine couldn’t even imagine how Merlin was feeling, could only reach up and press a light kiss to his cheek. When Merlin didn’t deny him the affection, he leant in and kissed him again, this time on the lips. A brief peck.

‘Then I’ll help you.’ And with that, Merlin kissed him, properly this time.

**

‘And with that, Magic is legalised in Camelot.’ Arthur announced, the Knights cheering and Morgana’s eyes brimming with tears. The King didn’t miss the way Merlin smiled, his little proud smile that he did whenever he thought nobody was watching. It was a momentous time, they had finally finished something that nobody thought possible.

‘Thank you, brother.’ Morgana stated, taking his hands and smiling up at him through tears. Magic, now legal in Camelot, not another soul hurt because they had a gift. Even Gaius looked pleased, probably because he could now use Magic in his healing, and Arthur could only imagine how this would better his Kingdom.

Until the door opened, and a Knight came walking in, dropped to his knee and looked up.

‘My lord, news from Escetir.’ Arthur, had he not been staring at Merlin, would have missed the minute flinch. The Warlock knew something, Arthur could tell, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he looked to the Knight, gestured for him to continue.

‘The King is dead, his heart failed him. The Kingdom is in turmoil, with the newly-crowned Queen attempting to make a Council.’ The new Queen? He had heard of no Queen, and nor had his Knights, if their confused faces were anything to go by. No, wait, Gwaine was staring at Merlin.

‘Queen?’ The Knight nodded, face stern.

‘They call her a sorceress, my lord. Morgause.’


	12. Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decision time, and Merlin... well, he doesn't have a lot of luck

‘Why wouldn’t you TELL ME?’ Morgana shrieked, the candles flaring brighter. Merlin felt his heart crack, tried to keep himself calm, even though the Magic was attempting to attack him. She was upset, rightfully so, he’d just told her that Morgause wasn’t going to let her claim her title without a fight. That Morgause wanted to legalise Magic, and didn’t believe Merlin could do thing such a quick enough.

‘Because the only way to solve this, is to go against Morgause.’ Merlin pointed out, feeling slightly awkward in the fact that everyone else was listening to this fight. Gwaine kept giving him sympathetic glances, but Merlin knew he deserved this.

‘Why would we want to stay with her? Merlin, she’s horrible! She left us! Left YOU, to be beaten up by her own father!’ Okay, ouch, he wasn’t really into the spilling family issues to the entire group, not one like that.

‘She did what she thought…’

‘No! No she didn’t, she didn’t think! She abandoned us, and you’re too blind to see it!’ He knew this would happen, the moment he tried to explain to Morgana that he couldn’t abandon his older sister.

‘She’s our sister.’ He pointed out, hoping that the feeling of blood-ties would make Morgana see sense. It wasn’t working, if anything, her face sharpened.

‘Not to me she isn’t. I don’t have a sister.’ This was it, the moment where he had to choose between loyalties. Morgana’s expression softened, her Magic relaxing and offering out her arms.

‘I get it, you feel like you have to keep the world bound together, that you owe her your loyalty. But it’s okay, to allow yourself to be happy. To settle here.’ Morgana was calling to him, her Magic singing, and he’d never been able to deny his baby sister anything. He longed to go to her, to wrap her up and soothe her, to stop the tears that he could see pricking at the corners of her eyes.

That was his job, as big brother. He moved towards her, unable to stop himself, until he heard it. Everyone heard it, if the flinching was any sign, a screech that pierced the air, followed by the warning bells ringing.

A familiar twist of Magic, a voice bouncing around in his head, begging.

Morgause.

**

She was bleeding. Her legs ran, the forest blurring around her, but she knew it was too late. They were going to catch her first, even as she saw Camelot’s walls, even as she heard the warning bell that rang out. Morgause never thought that she’d die like this, running towards the same brother that she’d denied so many times.

Her scream echoed out, begging, and she heard the rustling behind her. They were coming, the gates were in sight, she was out in the meadow and running. Bare feet hit gravel, scratching at her undersoles, making her stumble and her hand shoot out to catch her. The stab-wound in her stomach was bad enough, bleeding out through the white nightgown that she’d been wearing when they’d come for her.

Nimueh’s people. She hadn't even thought that the High Priestess HAD people, but she’d made a mistake. A mistake in killing Cenred, the man that controlled the sorcerers in Escetir. She had shown nothing but distrust, had proved herself to be nothing more than a fraud. Emrys himself had left her, although now she called for him, for his Magic.

She wasn’t going to make it. She stumbled, her knee hitting the path that led to the city. Knights were coming, she could see the red capes, but they didn’t want to face the sea of danger behind her. Saw a flash of green, Morgana, her little sister that would take her spot the moment Morgause died.

Then there was Merlin. She saw him, managed to shuffle once more before the sting hit her shoulder, burnt into her skin. Her throat was aching, and she realised that she had to be screaming, but the Serket poison was far too advanced for her to stop.

Merlin was running, people shouting at him to stop, but she needed him. Wanted his comfort, wanted his arms to wrap around her and hold her tightly.

‘Brother.’ She managed, whispered out as he dove onto the ground beside her, and she spotted the moment that he realised it was too late.

The Serket struck, and Merlin’s howl shattered her heart, followed by a rush of power that swept over both of them. Merlin’s eyes glowing golden as he dropped back, body seizing up. The King of Camelot was shouting orders, telling them they had to get to them, to reach through the Serkets for Merlin.

They didn’t need to. The sound of wings filled the clearing, a screech followed by hot fire. She caught sight of Kilgharrah, reaching for the now near-death Merlin, picking him up with very little effort. Aithusa, the white Hatchling, coming down from the skies to claim her.

‘Brother.’ She whispered, her eyes blurring, and Merlin’s head turned to face her.

Then, nothing.

**

Being stung by a Serket hurt. Merlin woke, his head pounding, to find himself on the place where he’d first laid eyes on Nimueh. The rubble around them, the taste of Magic heavy on the air. Aithusa made a sound, alerting him to the fact that this was not a safe place to stay for too long, that the Dragon was leaving.

Kilgharrah had already left. His fire had healed Merlin, had stopped the Serket Sting from killing him. He knew that, felt the residue of Magic over his skin, even if he had a headache that pounded away. His feet were unsteady, looking across to the altar and stopping.

Aithusa hadn't left because the Magic was dangerous. No, he’d left because he knew the moment Merlin spotted her, his heart would crack. That the sky would grow dark across the entirety of Albion, thunder and lightning unseen before in this part of the world. Merlin stumbled, blind with the need to reach her, to get to the altar just as the rain began to fall.

Tears, oh Goddess, he was crying. Morgause lay, perfectly still, body slumped over the stone with the red across her nightgown, the veins along her neck burnt from the poison of the Serket. He didn’t need to reach for her to know she was dead, but his hands went to her shoulders, shook.

‘C’mon, Morgause. Wake up. Wake up!’ His Magic rushed through his veins, poured out into the woman in front of him, made her skin feel warm to the touch, but her heart did not beat.

‘Wake up! You can’t leave, we need to bring Magic back! Together, we were supposed to do it together!’ His voice cracked, reached for the wound and tried to heal it, hoping that it would help. His hands were stained red, a mess that ran from the table and onto the floor, even as he whispered spell after spell.

‘You can’t leave! Please, please just open your eyes, I can’t do this without you!’ The rain washed away the blood, his thumbs brushed along her cheeks and stared into her vacant eyes, deep brown that usually were filled with a hidden love. Now, they remained empty, and he grabbed her, pulled her against him and dropped down to the floor, with his sister resting in his lap.

‘I can’t do this.’ He begged, pleaded, but nobody was listening to him.

He was alone.


	13. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending chapter to a prompt I ran away with :)

He felt numb. Not even the headache bothered him now, he didn’t have anything left, not without his sister. But wasn’t that a lie, he’d been going to reach out for Morgana. Had been ready to grab her, to comfort and promise that he would stay. So why, why was he still sitting at this altar and expecting the Old Religion to bring her back? Morgause had gone cold, around the same time that the rain had stopped, and he kept his back to the stone.

Couldn’t look. She wasn’t gone, just resting, her Magic would come back soon. He let his head hit the altar, screwed his eyes shut and tried to forget what had happened.

When Magic crept over his skin, he stood up, turned to Morgause before he realised it was not her Magic he was feeling.

‘Merlin?’ He turned, stopped when he saw Morgana’s green dress, her dark hair and concerned eyes. She then looked to the altar, and stopped moving.

‘You’ve got to help! I can’t… I can’t bring her back!’ Merlin explained, hands back on Morgause, more Magic pushing into her. It worked for a while, the skin warmed and the eyes almost look alive, but he couldn’t do it. Just shy of restarting her heart, of being able to rid the poison.

‘Merlin, I don’t… she’s gone.’ Morgana came closer, and he wanted to shake her, to explain that Morgause was going to be fine. They were going to do this, together, become one big happy family. This was what they were supposed to do! Behind Morgana, he could see the red capes of Camelot, the sibling she had that had taken Morgause’s place in her heart.

But Merlin didn’t have an Arthur. Morgause was his Arthur, the sibling that shared his heart, and she wasn’t breathing. She had died, trying to do something that they all believed.

‘She can’t be.’ He stated adamantly, Morgana didn’t understand. If Morgause was gone, then there would have to be a new High Priestess. A new lead of sorcery, and Morgana wasn’t ready. He didn’t think he could teach her, not now, when he’d lost the one who taught him his Magic.

‘Merlin… a Serket sting is fatal.’ But he was alive. Wasn’t that the ironic thing? Merlin couldn’t die, Kilgharrah had hinted at such a thing many times, Merlin was immortal until his destiny was complete.

‘I can bring her back.’ There had to be a spell that would work, something he had missed in his books on Magic.

‘Not… whole. She won’t be the same.’ Morgana didn’t want her back. There was no grief on her face, just guilt, and Merlin looked between them.

He had a decision to make, and he always made it too late. Always left it, until there was no hope, and he could do nothing but clutch vaguely at the hope that one mistake would solve the next. This time, he didn’t think he could do anything to save Morgause. He reached out, fingers taking Morgause’s hand, heart clenching when she didn’t respond, when she didn’t frown and call him affectionate.

‘You’ll be okay.’ Merlin promised, placed her hands over her stomach, then reached for her eyes. Let them shut, stepped back.

‘You can take her now.’ Merlin offered to the clouds, felt the earth rumble beneath his feet. Had to watch as fire burst from the stone, winced as it closed over her skin, eating away at the paleness until it was a blazing inferno, the old religion claiming back their sorceress.

What was left, once the flames died, was the dagger that he recognised all too well. First, when he had met Nimueh, the Sorceress of the Isle of the Blessed.

_‘It’s called the sacramental dagger, it gifts me power from those whose blood spills over its blade.’ Nimueh stated, and Merlin dared to reach out. She chuckled, let him brush his fingers across the sharp edge. Behind him, Morgause kept a hand on the small of his back, reassuring him that she would let no harm come to him._

_‘It was given to me, by the last High Priestess. Just as it will go to my successor, if I die.’ He didn’t like the if in that sentence, looked back to Morgause, who had told him it was in their blood to be High Priestesses, that even his baby sister would be able to become one._

He hadn't even known that Morgause had been gifted it, how had she got it? Did she even realise what it was?

_Morgause paused, cocked her head as she stared at the dagger on the pillow. It had appeared, as if by Magic, and she could have sworn it was familiar. Perhaps it was a sign, that killing the King was the right move. Perhaps she could even do it with this blade? No, it would be too obvious._

His hand closed around the handle, felt the Magic that was rooted into it. His sister was gone, and he had only one option left. Turned, to where Morgana was standing, and walked across to her. He took one last look, one deep breath, before offering it out.

‘For you, the last High Priestess of the Old Religion.’ It tasted sour, even if his heart bloomed with pride for her. Even as he bowed his head, felt her hands tremble as she took the dagger.

‘I didn’t… I didn’t want it like this.’ She whispered, and he realised she was crying. That her eyes were filled with tears, and her lip was trembling. One hand to the back of her neck, guiding her in for a hug, mindful of the blade, cradled her carefully.

‘You’ll be brilliant.’ He promised, letting her go so she could seek comfort from her other brother. She spoke in hurried tones, in whispers and sobs as she explained the dagger to him, showed it off, and Merlin looked back to the altar.

He had started this life with three High Priestesses, all fighting for a crown that only one could have. Who’d have thought, it was the least prepared of the trio that would end with the title. It was the one that he tried to keep sheltered, tried to protect from the dangers of such powerful Magic.

‘Merlin, are you… okay?’ Gwaine, looking so unsure of how to help him, and Merlin forced a smile. He had a duty to fulfil, to Magic, to his destiny. A King he had to help unite Albion, a druid-boy that he needed to raise and keep away from Arthur, and a High Priestess that needed to expand her understanding.

‘I’m okay. I just need some time.’ Morgana was laughing, saying something to Arthur that had the other one smiling, like a big, happy family. This was his family now, and it had taken him an awful thing to realise it.

‘C’mon, I’ll steal some cookies from the cook?’ Merlin laughed, it sounded like an alright idea, and he found Morgana waiting for him. The blade was hooked into her belt, looked right at her hip, and her hand was outstretched to him.

‘We can have her placed into the tomb at home, if you want?’ It was her attempt to grieve, and that was okay, Merlin didn’t need her to pretend. He wouldn’t forget Morgause, not ever.

‘I think she’s got a good resting place here.’ He stated, but took her hand, smiled when Morgana kissed his cheek.

_‘Keep safe, little brother.’_


End file.
